Drabble Series : In The Morning
by blxssxm
Summary: Lily yang berjanji untuk tetap menjadi anak baik dan membuat orangtuanya bangga #KimFamilySeries/Namseok/Namjoon X Hoseok/ top!Nam bottom!seok


NAMSEOK

Kim Namjoon Jung Hoseok

 _In The Morning_

Suara derap langkah yang berasal dari sepasang kaki mungil itu terdengar disepanjang lorong lantai dua disebuah rumah dengan nuansa klasik eropa itu. Tampak seorang anak perempuan yang masih dengan pajamanya berlari kecil menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih tulang yang berada tidak jauh lagi darinya. Sedikit berjinjit ketika dirinya hendak meraih kenop pintu tersebut dan menariknya kebawah untuk membuka pintunya. Sesaat setelah terbuka, dirinya kembali berlari menuju ranjang king size yang berada ditengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Berusaha membawa dirinya naik keatas ranjang yang berisi dua orang dewasa lainnya dan mendudukkan dirinya ditengah-tengah orang dewasa tersebut.

"Mommy, wake up."

Lily Kim, adalah nama anak perempuan yang kini tengah berusaha membangunkan pria bertubuh kurus yang dipanggilnya dengan _mommy_. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengguncangkan tubuh pria itu sambil sesekali menepuk pelan pipinya. Merasa tidurnya terganggu akhirnya pria tersebut mengerjapkan kedua matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

"Hey Lily, have a good sleep last night?"

Jung Hoseok, atau sekarang menjadi Kim Hoseok karena dirinya yang sudah dilegalkan oleh pria bermarga _Kim_ yang kini masih terlelap disebelahnya. Mendudukkan dirinya dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal setelah tidur dengan lelapnya semalaman. Hoseok mengangkat Lily dan menempatkan putri kecilnya it diatas pangkuannya. Lily menganggukkan kepalanya dan menempatkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya dipipi Hoseok sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi dihidung ibunya.

"Aku bermimpi mendapatkan anak anjing yang sangat menggemaskan karena aku menjadi peringkat pertama disekolah. Anak anjing it berwarna cokelat dan ada sedikit warna putih diperutnya, sangat lucu."

Hoseok terkekeh kecil mendengar cerita dari anak perempuannya yang kini sudah berusia empat tahun. Dia mengusak rambut ikal Lily dengan gemas dan mencium pipi tembam milik anaknya itu.

"Kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan anak anjing itu, Lily sayang."

"Benarkah? Apakah mommy akan memberikannya padaku?"

Mata bulat nan indah itu berbinar kala mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Tak lupa dengan senyuman lebar yang terlukis diwajahnya. Sementara Hoseok kembali terkekeh gemas melihat ekspresi riang putrinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Of course, asal kau belajar lebih giat lagi dan tetap menjadi anak yang baik."

"Aku akan menjadi anak baik dan belajar dengan sangat giat mulai sekarang. Terimakasih mommy, Lily sangat mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana dengan daddy? Apa Lily juga mencintai daddy?"

Lily mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan menemukan ayahnya yang sudah duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjangnya. Kontan Lily segera melompat kepelukan ayahnya dengan riang.

"Tentu saja Lily juga mencintai daddy."

Namjoon tertawa kecil mendapati tingkah menggemaskan dari putri satu-satunya itu. Dia Kim Namjoon, seorang kepala keluarga yang juga seorang _CEO_ sekaligus _Produser_ dari sebuah management musik yang kini sedang berkembang pesat di Korea Selatan.

"Really? then where's my morning kiss?"

Lily kembali melakukan Hal yang sama pada Namjoon seperti yang dilakukannya pada Hoseok. Dia mendaratkan kecupan dihidung ayahnya yang dibalas dengan kecupan serupa dikeningnya.

"Baiklah, daddy pun sangat mencintaimu sweetheart."

Perempuan kecil itu tersenyum lebar kala mendengar ucapan dari sang ayah sebelum dirinya teringat perkataan mommynya tadi

"Daddy, tadi mommy berkata jika aku bisa menjadi anak baik dan belajar dengan giat, mommy akan memberikan anak anjing untukku."

"Benarkah? Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku akan belajar dengan sangat giat dan membuat kalian bangga padaku."

Lily tersenyum lebar setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sementara Namjoon Dan Hoseok kembali terkekeh akan aksi putrinya.

"Alright Lily my dear, it's time to get ready for school. Kau ingin belajar dengan lebih giat bukan?"

"Yes, mommy! Aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang."

Dengan itu Lily melompat turun dari ranjang Dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kau ingin Mandi dengan air hangat?"

Hoseok akan beranjak tadi ranjangnya jika Saja tidak ada tangan yang kembali menariknya untuk kembali terhempas ke ranjang.

"Bagaimana jika kau memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku terlebih dahulu. bukankah itu lebih penting?"

Hoseok memerah kala mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut suaminya sejak 6 tahun lalu. Dengan segera dirinya menarik tengkuk Namjoon dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibirnya, sedikit melumatnya dengan lembut sebelum melepaskannya.

"Sudah. Sekarang bangun dan bersiaplah, atau Lily akan mengamuk karena kau telat mengantarnya kesekolah."

Namjoon tertawa kencang saat melihat wajah Hoseok yang memerah hingga telinga dan memutuskan untuk segera bersiap untuk aktifitasnya hari ini sebelum putri kecilnya mengamuk seperti yang dikatakan oleh _istri_ manisnya tadi.

 _End_


End file.
